


Emerald green

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby was in the dark forest and he kept running for his life, his legs felt like they were made from rubber and his speed just kept slowing down. He tried to run faster, but the legs just refuse to obey him. Suddenly he is caught by the spider wed and he sees Airachnid grinning above him ready to stab him to death. He screams when he feels how the sharp blade cuts through him.





	Emerald green

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**Emerald green**

Jack Darby was in the dark forest and he kept running for his life, his legs felt like they were made from rubber and his speed just kept slowing down. He tried to run faster, but the legs just refuse to obey him. Suddenly he is caught by the spider wed and he sees Airachnid grinning above him ready to stab him to death. He screams when he feels how the sharp blade cuts through him.

He woke up sweating, he had almost forgotten this old nightmare that kept repeating from time to time. With all this marriage and sparkmate things going on with Arcee he had totally forgotten that Airachnid was still lurking around, wanting to have her revenge on him. What was the matter with that femme, why was she so obsessed? It made him scared to think what she would do to him if she ever got her change.

Jack let out a loud sigh and snuggled closer to his sparkmate. He did not mind sleeping with Arcee in the same berth, it felt safe when she kept him close to her spark. The only problem was how to get up and go to the toilet as every time he tried to get out of the berth she automatically crabbed him back next to her. Jack closed his eyes and fall back to sleep.

He woke up to feeling that Arcee was poking his morning wood with her digits, he tried to stay still and pretend to be still in sleep. Clearly she was curious as she explored more and it got harder to stay still. Suddenly she squeezed his balls a little too hard and he let out a loud scream.

"Oh Sorry Jack, I hope I did not break your interface cable! I just wanted to see why it was activated in your rest mode." said Arcee.

Jack had pulsating pain in his manhood and now there was not wood left in it.

Arcee noticed the change and said "Oh no I'm so really sorry that I broke it" and after a short pause she continued "Let's show it to Rachet, maybe he can fix it."

Jacks self preservation kicked in "NO! No Ratchet!, I'm fine," he yelled with high pitch voice.

* * *

Arcee knows that Jack was still hurting a little, she could still feel Jacks pain through the spark bond. After spark bond was fully formed, she had started to be much more aware of Jack's body than previously. She knows that Jack still sees nightmares form Airachnid as last night she had shared some clips of those through the spark bond.

"Jack, can we do a small test for our spark bond?" she asked.

He looked interested, "What kind of test?".

She thought a moment before explained "If your spark bond connection towards me is really strong you will be able to see through my optics and feel what I'm feeling".

"Ok, Lest try that, what I need to do?" he asked and moved closer to her.

"Place your hand on top of my spark and close your eyes and focus your feeling to the hand and then push that feeling towards my spark" she explained.

She felt how Jack placed his hand on top of her spark, suddenly she felt again the warm feeling of pleasure gaining on her, but this time she tried hard to ignore it. Jack's eyes were shut and he looked extremely focused and suddenly Jack collapsed to her lap.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and was confused, he was expecting to see Arcee or himself, but what he saw was huge screen that covered the whole wall showing a small rocky planet with some kinds of burning structures or a city.

"Oh My God, what's going on?" he asked and got more confused as his sound was not his, it was feminine voice. He looked his hands and saw two femme servos instead of his hands.

"Commander? As you ordered, we have started orbital bombardment" said a similar feminine voice next to him.

Jack felt how the feeling of panic was starting to creep in, but he kept pushing it away. Acres experiment had been successful, but he was not seeing through Arcee, he was in some other body and he was controlling that body.

He turned and saw beautiful emerald green femme that looked just like Arcee standing in next to him "Wow you're beautiful, I mean you emerald green colors is... Where are we?"

The femme looked him and her optics where moving slightly, like when Arcee was scanning something. "What have you done to our Commander? Identify yourself immediately!." she said with an angry voice.

"I mean no harm, I just tried something with my sparkmate and I ended here" he tried to explain in a hurry.

She looked surprised and suddenly her optics got all wide "Jack?!" She whispered and hugged him, after that, she looked around and tried act like nothing had happened.

Jack was confused and tried to start conversation "Oh! It seems that you know my name, but what is your name? Or can I call you Emerald?"

She gave him a shy smile "Thanks, I accept name Emerald, it's better than what I have now." she whispered and gave him a long passionate kiss. When kiss ended, she yelled "How dare you kiss me!" and hit him in the face.

Suddenly Jack woke up from the medical berth and saw Rachet next to him with the strange device in his servo and Arcee standing next to him looking at the device.

"Femmes!" Jack said in Cybertronian and got their attention.

"What happened? How can you speak Cybertronia?" asked Arcee.

Jack thought a moment and answered in English, "Well I think my mind transferred to some other Cybertronian body and into some kind of space ship and then one beautiful emerald green femme gave me a kiss." He realized that he had made a mistake when he mentioned femme and kiss.

"WHAT! You have been gone only a few minutes and you're already cheating on me!" yelled furious Arcee.

"Arcee calm down! It must have been your spark sister Chromia that Jack ended up into, after all she is part of the spark bond you have with Jack" tried Ratchet.

* * *

Arcee was thinking, how can this be, Jack was kissed by Chromia, no wait a minute if Jack ended into the Chromia's body who kissed Jack? Then it hit her "Chromia you are cheating Jack with that femme! I will kill you!" she yelled.

To calm herself down she grabbed her precious Jack in her servos and started to walk back to their room "Let's talk about this later, we need to hurry or you will be late from school".

In the room she was getting little calmer and she started to take Jack's night clothes off and noticed that Jack tried to resist and she snapped to him "Stand still, I can't remove your clothes if you keep moving" she saw how Jack blushed.

Jack sounded little annoyed when he said "Arcee, I can undress and dress by myself."

She felt little angry, first he was kissing strange femmes and now he did not want her to help. "Fine, do it yourself" she said to him and grabbed a pile of new clothes from the cabinet and tossed them to him.

Jack was looking pale when he looked pile of clothes and he tried to say something, but she decided to stay firm with him this time. "I bought those for you with a little money that I have, so you put those on mister and then I take you to the school."

She smiled when she saw how Jack pulled blue boxers on and pink socks and blue jeans. After those clothes, he started to button his new long sleeve yellow shirt with shaking fingers.

"Oh I forgot one thing, I know you love it. You always say that pink highlights make me look sexy" she said and gave him a pink belt.

She saw how Jack's face got all pale when he got the belt. She looked him silently her servos on her hips and Jack put the belt on without any comments.

"Oh you look so handsome and colorful like a true Autobot mech" she praised him.

"Arcee, I will get trouble at the school if I go in there looking like this" he said.

"Nonsense, If someone messes with you I will kill him" she said and kissed to his cheek. "Now let's go, we are starting to get late, we need to use the ground bridge."

She heard how Jack let out a sigh and followed her to the command center.

 


End file.
